Demon and Angel
by irislafey
Summary: centered on the kids'life James, Albus, Lily meet very weird girl from Russia. between demons and dares will James the player actually fall in love. I'm not sure if it's any good, write to me and tell me.
1. Chapter 1

Molly Weasley had her grandchildren with her at home. It was a great thing because she loved them all so much but when it came to having them ALL under the same roof, well, even the extended Weasley house couldn't cope with that much. So let's make the introductions. First off, second floor bedroom one:

This was an all girl territory, there were Victory, Dominique and Alicia plotting together and talking makeup and guys.

Now, **Victory Weasley** was the eldest daughter of Bill and Fleur, she was 20 and currently dating Teddy Lupin (currently for 7 years or so, but it's beside the point). She was nice and outgoing but she was a bit obsessed with her looks, after all she was half Vela. **Dominique**, was her two year younger sister and well she was a bit the opposite of Victory when it came to personality, it's true she too was into makeup and boys but she took it to another level, she was a bit bitchy and very much eager to expose as much flesh as she could. Her best friend was **Alicia**, one of the twins. Alicia and Cassandra were George's girls with Angelina. The two hated each other and were as different as fire and water only they looked the same to their misery (but it was clear who was who by the way they dressed, wore their hair, makeup, talked, walked, by the way they thought). The two were in their last year at Hogwarts while the other two had finished Beaubattons. Now there are two more girls aside the three mentioned in the room but the two are very much young and influenced by Alicia and Dominique. **Bridget and Anne **are twins too but they don't look the same, still their personality is the same, a bit too gullible and a bit too infatuated with their prankster of a cousin James.

The second bedroom is occupied by **Louis**, the young man of the Bill & Fleur family, now 16 and going to Beauxbattons too and **Michael**, the son of Charley Weasley who is in his last year at Durmstag. These two get along great and are usually together but they often join the big group settled (not for long) in the attic.

So the attic group is loud, crazy, and is likely to tear the house apart in an hour or so. There are the Potter siblings: James, Albus and Lily; completed by Ron and Hermione's children: Rose and Hugo plus 

Cassandra and little Stephan who practically loves James and Albus but Albus mainly since James is a bit older.

Now, let's take it from the top. Chief mastermind: **James Sirius Potter**. He's in his last year at Hogwarts too and he is part of the group who calls itself The Next Generation of Marauders (NGM for short). He and **Cassandra, Cassie** (for short) are best friends; they do everything together, well minus the times when they both go out with their boyfriends/girlfriends. James is called JS, Jess in pronunciation, he is very smart, has extremely good reflexes and so he plays seeker in the Gryffindor team, he is also captain of the said team. His flying skills are rivaled only by his dueling skills, James managed to disarm McGonagall in his 5th year in a dueling club exhibition, so he was VERY good, and very cocky for that matter. He and Cassy also managed to become Animaguses but they didn't tell anyone. James morphs into a wolf while Cassy into a hawk. This happened when after hearing the story about the Marauders they decided they wanted to become legend as their idols. **Teddy Lupin** suspects something about this but didn't say anything to their parents. James is also a player, his looks and skills in Quiddich spiced up by his charisma make every girl in the school die over him, so you can understand that he has some experience in every field possible.

**Albus Severus**, Al for short, he is one year younger than his brother and totally dedicated to surpassing him. He is very talented in DADA and although most of the duels are won by James there was a draw during the last month of school. Al plays Chaser forming a team with his younger sister Lily. Even if at first there were some bad rumors that the team James created was an all friends team, everyone was shut up when they played in harmony and always won. There was no chance in hell that James would not catch the Snitch and there was no way anyone could pass Cassie and her Beater skills combined with Al and Lily's perfect goals. Al is also seen as cute and he has his fair share of fan girls but he is a bit more shy than James when it come to the opposite sex so he is often regarded as the shy other Potter. His best friend is Rose but he hangs out with James and Cassy more often than not after all the four are Marauders together.

**Lily Potter** is quite smart, takes after her mother mostly. She has Ginny's red hair and her eyes are Hazel. She hangs out with her brothers but she also has her band of girls and recently she has a boyfriend but only Hugo knows. If any of her older brothers found out she was dating Scorpius, well let's just say that Scorpius would be dead. She is the one that usually brings reason to the two brothers and she usually calms spirits up when they get way too heated, which usually happens, they get along great, when they don't fight that is. Lily is a Chaser too and her forte is Charms.

**Rose Weasley**, she inherited her father's ability as a Keeper only she also has her mother's self esteem so she doesn't get nervous on the pitch. She and Al were always together since they were of the same age. Rose was very smart but seemed to have difficulty in finding the right guy since she was this smart there were few who wanted to have a girlfriend that was smarter than them.

**Hugo Weasley** was all Ron, he had one thing from Hermione, he couldn't fly well, he could fly to save his life, but he wasn't good at Quiddich. This gave him an inferiority complex since most if not all the members of the family were great fliers. Hugo got along the best with Lily and looked up to his cousin from Romania, Michael.

**Cassie** was the one that usually got into trouble alongside James but she was a bit more cerebral than James, she usually knew when to stop. She hated her sister and considered her to be slutty and annoying. Even if the two were in Gryffindor together and even shared the same dorm, Cassie and Alicia never talked to each other unless they quarreled. This drove George nuts sometimes since both girls were very good at magic and spells and when they fought in the house something or another would blast in flames or explode.

**Stephan** is only 7 years old, he doesn't have a wand but he wants to have one as fast as possible. He lives in Romania but he wants to come to England every time he can. He loves Al and James, he looks up to them and is quite funny in his own way, he is also passionate about dragons and flying, even if he is only 7 he is a great Seeker and can fly circles around many of his friends in Romania, he can't beat any of the 

Potter siblings or Rose and Cassie but he still has time to develop this skill.

Now for this loud group they decided it was too quiet inside the Weasley house and took the mayhem meter by surprise with a game of tag inside the house on their broom sticks (Stephan had to sit this one out). Little said that Molly Weasley was outnumbered so she had to do the only logical thing, hide, but she was a brave woman and she started yelling and trying to stop the brooms from running a mock. It was at this moment that inside the living room four people Apparated and almost lost their heads as Cassie almost hit them full force.

-What is going on here? asked Ron while checking that his head hadn't left his neck by any chance.

Harry dodged a screaming Hugo followed by Lily before answering:

-Apparently it's a game of tag.

-Last time I checked Tag was played on foot not in the air, said Hermione.

-I told you it wasn't a good idea to tell your sons about Muggle games. Said Ginny

-Oh so now they are my sons…said Harry smirking and rolling his eyes.

-Mr. Potter, you have 3 seconds to stop this madness before I jinx you all the way home! Said Ginny drawing her wand out.

-Ok, ok, said Harry as he too drew out his wand at the same time as Ron and Hermione did and the four made everything come to a halt with a few stunning spells which made the brooms stop in mid air and the fliers fall off them. James was hanging by one hand still.

-Hi dad…why did you have to spoil the fun…

-FUN, YOU CALL DESTROYING THE HOUSE FUN, YOU ALMOST BROKE MY NAIL! cried Dominique.

-Oh sorry cousin, that would have been terrible really. mocked James.

-Honestly if you weren't so damn good looking I wouldn't have hesitated to jinx you! Said Dominique frustrated.

-Way to inflate his ego Dominique…said Michael shaking his head.

-Is Stephan ok, mum? asked Ginny as he saw Mrs. Weasley tend to a sick looking 7 year old.

-Yeah, he'll be fine, he ate the doxy-cyde I had in the closet, I don't know how he got there really…

-Probably James's idea. James what on earth where you thinking?

-I honestly didn't tell him to eat it dad, you know me, he heard our conversation that the sweets at the joke shop are made from it; he probably thought it was sweet too…

-Oh smart, talking about your uncle's instable inventions…said Ginny; and what in Merlin's name were you doing flying on brooms inside the house?

-It's raining outside mom and we got bored…said Al.

-So you decided to wreck the house, in case you didn't figure it out if you wreck the house it comes down and there won't be a roof over your heads, hence you'll be out in the rain anyway. Said Ron

-Love the logic Uncle Ron, but we reinforced the roof with a few spells before starting; said Cassy.

-That was smart…but you still wrecked the place on the inside! And where is Teddy…

-He went for a walk with Victory…said Louis.

-On this weather…

-Maybe they Apparated on a sunny beach…said Lily

-Oh no…I was suppose to take care of her…what will Fleur say…said Molly

-Don't worry grandma; they are old enough to use protection; said Stephan.

-What the…said Ron

-JAMES! yelled Harry.

-I don't know what he's talking about. James blinked sweetly at his father.

-Honestly you'll be the end of me…

-How was the case, anyway…haven't seen you in a week.

-Don't change the subject, if you really must know it was a lot quieter and refreshing than taking care of you.

-Come on dad, you needn't take care of me now, I'm old enough…

-Your brain is still that of a toddler…you're grounded.

-Honestly Harry, you never could ground any of them, what makes you think you'll start now? Asked Ginny

-Thanks love, I needed the image demise. said Harry sarcastically.

-So that means I'm not grounded, said James beaming.

-That means you have to clear up around here without your wand! Said Ginny.

-But mom…

-No buts! Ginny had the final word, but of course that James cleaned everything by wand in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The door of the second office in the Auror department in the Ministry of Magic opened and about two dozen owls flew in making the one inside yell in frustration.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!"

Ron Weasley was these days very stressed out. There had been way too many attacks on magical creatures the past few weeks to keep count of, and now another stack of attacks. It was getting way out of hand. And who would want to attack only magical creatures? The community wasn't alerted yet but he knew it had to be done soon, something wasn't right.

The door opening announced another person had come in. Ron heaved the owls off of himself to meet the amused face of his best friend.

"Shut up…"

"I didn't say anything…"Harry defended himself

"You were about to. This is getting out of hand, what's with all the attacks on magical creatures? I don't get it…"

"Well cheer up; I've been assigned to help you, as well as Ginny and Ernie. Hermione will give a helping hand if I know her, so you're not alone anymore."

"Finished the Egyptian curse case report I take it…"

"Yeah, it was tougher to write about than to actually catch the guy. Still, that was nothing compared to this, I've looked over the file just now, it makes no sense what so ever."

"You're here too, Harry? I thought you would get the weekend off, since it's Friday and you've just returned from a chase and duel…" said Ernie coming in holding the file Ron knew by now by heart.

"I just thought I'd get acquainted with the case. How are you, haven't seen you in a while now."

"Oh I've been great; Cho just gave birth to my third daughter a week ago, so I'm a daddy again."

"Technically you never ceased to be a daddy since you had Hanna 8 years ago." said Ginny coming in holding the same file.

"Hi honey…" Harry gave Ginny a peak on the cheek.

"So do you know who might be causing these attacks?"asked Ernie

"Truth is there is no logical explanation to them and we don't even know if they are attacks or not, we never find the bodies we just find blood and there is no sign of the creatures that were supposed to be there but are not." Said Ron

"Didn't any of them escape…"asked Ginny

"We have the account of one ogre that roared something about shadows with red sparks for eyes but the investigation team before us just said that the ogre had too much Fire whisky." said Ron

"But you think otherwise…"said Harry

"I don't think anything that's just it; I mean everything that is happening seems out of this world in the first place so why not trust in an ogre."Ron hanged his head in his hands.

"Well for once you might be right." said Hermione coming in with a huge old book. "I did some research and you won't like what I've found."

"Let's hear it." Said Ginny.

"there are next to none records about this but it seems that there have been strange disappearance like these over the course of the years, sometimes they intensify other times they diminish it's been an open case for over a century now but because it goes up and down on the victim chart and because no wizards have been attacked until now they never take it seriously."

"Oh so now it's ok to leave the animals to suffer because they are not human." huffed Ginny

"No it's not but no one did anything until now. Back to the shadows with red eyes, I've read about something that fits in that description those things or whatever they are, are called demons and they don't belong to this world."

"Wait so if they aren't from this world where do they come from?"asked Ron

"Your guess is as good as mine. I asked for a file from the Mistery department and all they could come up with is this."Hermione opened a file where there was a page with a few lines written on it.

"Demons come from another world. They can't be defeated by magic alone. They feed on magic. Society of demon hunters." Read Harry.

"What's with the society of demon hunters?"asked Ron

"I don't know, that's what it says, nothing more specific." Said Harry. "Hermione, do you know what this is all about?"

"Unfortunately they couldn't give me more information it seems to be a secret society that doesn't abide by any rules imposed by any Ministry said to be formed by higher class wizards."

"What do you mean higher class? There is no such thing." said Ernie

"Apparently there is…"

"Ok, well let's find out more about them, there has to be some way. Send owls to the other Aurors I want to know all that can be known about this Society." Said Harry as he got up, this was the thing that he needed something out of the ordinary, he had been bored by all the murder and robbery cases he had been given lately it seemed the evil wizard population was running out of originality.


End file.
